Sultry Secrets
by Lavenian
Summary: It's hard to keep dirty little secrets, especially when said secret involves one of your school instructors and desire for "intimate" physical contact. Lou loves her instructor, Hana, and he as well, but will one or the other admit their infatuation before it eats away at them?


They were engrossed in the heat of the moment. He had ripped the buttons off her blouse and was running his damp tongue down her supple, albeit tiny, breasts. His advances made her libido spike up heights never dream of, or since. He sat her lovingly on his lap as she undid whatever clothing was left obstructing passage, until she was as naked as a newborn. Their tongues spun around as their mouths interacted with each other in an oral tango, and by then he thrust himself into her with the force only a man could muster. The intensity of his pulls and pushes intensified as her gasps and moaning intensified, her arousal driving him to send her spiraling further and further into depraved, mindless lust, and when his seed burst forth, the sudden pain and rush of this sensation drew a great, ear-piercing shriek.

Lou suddenly jolted from bed with a start, gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat. Her father opened the door to her room, standing by the frame, "Lou, are you all right my dear?"

Lou nodded, shivering slightly, "I'm fine, dad, it was just a dream." Lowe left and closed the door behind him, Lou was left alone in the darkness again, but even she could tell what happened, after she realized that her hands were buried deep in her panties, soaked with a sticky, smelly fluid. She pulled out some tissue to clean up after herself before going back to bed.

Come morning, it was a bright and sunny day, Lou was waiting in front of her house waiting for the school bus to arrive. While waiting, she encountered a familiar face. "Hi, Lou." It was Mister Hana Asakura, her PE instructor. "Good morning, Mr. Asakura." she replied courteously and with her winning smile.

"Don't call me that, I'm not an old man."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked away, dejected.

He bent down beside her and gave her a pat on the head, "I'm just messing about, Lou, don't take it so personally."

She turned to face him, "I know, it's just, well, tomorrow..."

"Relax, you'll do great, you have been for the past five weeks now."

Lou blushed at his compliment, "I... I'll do my best, sir." The bus rolled over so quick a gust of wind blew up, Lou shivered slightly.

"You ok, Lou?"

"I'll be fine, mister Hana, just a slight chill."

"Okay," they both boarded the bus bound for school, Hana was seated nearest the front, while Lou hung out in the the rear. She didn't want to avoid him, but she didn't want to be found out about a certain something. The weather wasn't the only thing that caused her to shiver earlier, but rather, well, it was wash day today, and Lou's father had taken all of the clothes to the dry cleaners, leaving only one clean set of clothes for each of them today, the thing is, after her little "accident" last night, Lou had no clean underwear left, so she hoped no one would notice something beneath her skirt that wasn't there.

Without warning, Hana accidentally dropped his hat when he reached to scratch his head. "Oops."

Lou bent down to pick up the hat and handed it over to Hana, "You dropped this Mr. Asakura."

"Please, dear, just call me Hana when no one else is around us." He flashed that winning smile that melted Lou's heart, she blushed and felt her heart palpitating for a minute.

At school Lou started putting away the things she didn't need and gathering the ones that she did. Her best friend, Bell, waltzed up to her, "Hey gal pal, you ready for the run tomorrow?"

"Sure," Lou didn't sound very convinced in herself, and Bell could tell.

"Something's come up, what's wrong dearie?" Bell asked, concerned about Lou's apparent self-esteem issues.

"It's nothing, Bell, I'm fine."

Nothing could fool Bell, she knew girls enough to know what was going on, "Is it a boy, Lou?"

"No," she answered with such hesitation Bell could see right through her ruse.

Bell crossed her arms, "Lou, you're not fooling anybody, now spill the beans."

Lou sighed, Bell had a lot of experience, so she knows the first signs from a simple glance, "I... I don't want to go out there knowing the fact he's watching me."

Bell cocked her head to the side, "Why? You shouldn't have any apprehensions about the race, especially when he's gonna be watching, whoever he is."

Lou shook her head, "It's not that simple, Bell."

"I don't get you Lou, what's wrong with having..." Bell suddenly had an idea, "...Oh I understand now."

Lou raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Bell stared at her cheekily, "You have the hots for one of teachers, don't you?"

Lou blushed, flustered by Bell's intuition, "No, Bell, you got it all wrong!"

She just smirked, "Lou, stop trying to get away from this, just go out and say it to him and you'll be all right."

"Bell, stop trying to patronize me. I'm not that kind of girl."

Bell leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Says the one going commando to school."

Lou blushed, Bell grinned a triumphant smile, "I'm going to guess and say you have an addiction, Lou. An addiction you take out down there and release every night."

Lou sighed in defeat, "I don't know what to do, Bell, I'm too embarassed to let him see me out there knowing I think about him in such a way."

Bell gave her a pat on the back, "You know what, Lou, what if I were to tell you that he felt the same way?"

Lou looked up in surprise, "He does?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're bluffing."

"He's got nothing to say but praises about you."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Later at lunch break, Lou was bringing in her meal but found that all the seats had been taken, all except for one occupied table which had two seats, one of them with Hana on it. Lou blushed, she really didn't want to sit next to him, but she was really hungry. "Hello, Hana."

"Hi, Lou, go have a seat."

Lou sat down next to him, feeling a little flustered, she didn't wanna get caught in public, especially not by Hana.

"So Lou, You ready for the race tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Hana, I feel like I'm just going to make a fool of myself, I can't do it."

Hana reached out and clasped her hands, Lou felt the blood rush to her face as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Lou, you've been improving so much for the past few weeks, you'll practically kill that race."

"T-thank you, Hana."

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully, and by the time Lou was back home, she successfully had no accidents apart from Bell regarding her missing panty problem, and breathed a sigh of relief. She shed her clothes and wrapped a blanket to head off towards her bathroom adjacent her room.

Lou turned on the stream of her shower until it was a nice warm temperature, then she stepped in and let loose a long sigh as the waters relaxed her tense body. She scrubbed her hair gently after lathering with some shampoo, baths were so refreshing. She needed the cooldown after the tense day she had just had.

Elsewhere, in a lonely apartment room, Hana was lying down stomach-first on his bed, staring at an old, slightly withered photo of an older, simpler time. In the photo, it showed a younger Hana and Lou, during a little picnic one summer day at the beach. He remembered it as clear as day.

"Hana, what are we doing out here?"

"You'll see, come on." Hana towed Lou behind a nearby rock where they were out of view from the rest of their respective families. As soon as it was safe to say they weren't being watched, Hana initiated the first move, kissing her softly on the lips and wrapping his arms around her lithe waist. Lou responded by resting her hands on his chest, responding to his kiss softly.

He reached down and snuck his hand under her bathing suit, caressing her soft buttocks and exciting her senses with his foreplay. He pressed her against the rock gently and started reaching down her crotch and began probing her inner depths, drawing a moan of pleasure from her lips, shivering with delight.

"Hana, you're so… good at this."

They parted briefly and she kneeled in front of him, pulling down on his trunks and sucking on his wiener, rigorously massaging his meatstick with her mouth and the moisture of her saliva.

"Lou… you're amazing."

Hana grabbed a hold of her hair and began tugging on her in and out of his manhood, intensifying the feeling of pleasure from the feeling and moaning louder with every pull.

"Ah, ah, ah… Lou, you… oh, fuck it… Lou, I gotta… I gotta cum…"

With a loud grunt, Hana shoved her throat down his wiener and flooded Lou with his seed down into her gullet with a loud, relaxed sigh.

Lou pulled out and moaned audibly, sucking and lapping any excess that escaped her.

After finishing up they proceeded back to their group, their faces flush with red about what they had just did. With a tug, Lou brought Hana's attention back to her again, "Hey, Hana?"

"Yes, Lou?"

"When we get older, can we… get married?"

"Married? Are you sure about that, Lou?"

"Yes, Hana, I want to live with you in our own house, and bear your children, and grow old with you."

"All right, Lou, I promise. "

Back in the present, Hana sighed, he wondered what had happened that would cause Lou to distance herself the way she did. "Oh well," he thought, maybe tomorrow will be a new day to try again.

Suddenly, a knock on his door roused him from his day-dreaming. "Hana?" It was his neighbor, Biarce. He walked up to his apartment room entrance and responded behind the door, "What's up Biarce?"

"Hana, you got those candles I asked last night?"

Hana walked towards one of his rooms, picked up a bundle of scented candles, handing it over to him, "Here you go, pal"

Biarce grabbed the candles without saying another word and returned to his apartment. Hana was one of his close friends, and they do solids for each other all the time, though Hana was occasionally baffled by his unusual requests, which included oddities such as ropes, car batteries, and baby milk bottles.

Next day…

It was PE class and the entire female body of the school was getting ready for the run, Hana was making a headcount of everybody to make sure everyone was accounted for, however, they were missing a certain lavender-haired girl in their midst.

"Where's Lou?"

One of the girls responded, "I dunno, she was in the locker room with us last I saw."

"I'll go check her out."

Inside the locker room, Lou was dressed and ready to go for her run, but she wasn't feeling very well, she was stressing out a lot over this, in fact her head was throbbing from thinking about it too much. A sudden knocking on the door broke her train of thought.

"Lou? Are you in there?"

Lou kept silent, she didn't want Hana to come in and see what a mess she was. Over from where she was, however, a metal clanging noise could be heard, Hana was unlocking the door, Lou stood up and stared looking a little pained to see him, immediately making a mad dash to one of the shower stalls and locking herself in.

Hana walked up towards the stall and gently knocked on the door.

"Lou, open that stall and get to the field, you're holding everyone else up."

"I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because…"

"Lou, what is it? Come on, we used to be friends."

Having finally had enough, Lou at last blurt it out, "Because it's all your fault, Hana!"

"My fault? What are you talking about, Lou?"

Lou opened the stall, looking like she was about to cry. She fell towards him and hugged him tightly, crying a stream on his shirt, "Because… you make me feel so horny and I've always wanted to do it with you but I feel like I'm never gonna measure up to your standards!"

"Lou, is this about us making out or something?"

Lou sobbed a little bit until she was a little calmer, "Hana, look, I… I want to live up to your expectations, and I know you believe I can do this. But going out there, with you looking at me, I can't help but think I don't deserve you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I… I masturbate to you every day, Hana, every night I think of the time we made love and the promise. Now I feel bad because I'm lusting for you and we're not even married yet, I feel guilty of taking advantage of you like that."

"Lou," Hana cupped her chin on his hand, "Lou, I love you too, and I don't think you should feel bad, in fact, I feel genuinely honored you feel about me that way."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

"I… I dunno, I still feel scared…"

Hana sighed, "All right, I guess I have no choice." He slid behind her and began fondling her supple breasts, Lou was caught unawares and grabbed ahold of his hands.

"Hana… what are you doing?"

He started licking her nape, his warm tongue and saliva made her shiver sensually and let out a soft moan from her mouth, "Hana… no, stop…"

He got into her bloomers and began picking into her vagina, drawing shrieks of pleasure from her with each dive with his fingers.

"Do you like what I do, Lou?"

"Ah, ah… oh yes, oh, oohh, oh Hana, I love it… don't stop…"

With enough prodding Hana then proceeded to jam his ramrod into her gentle pussy, they made motions like a kid sucking on a popsicle. Lou was feeling ecstatic, the movements was driving her mad with lust, "Yeah, yeah oh that's good, that is so good… Hana don't stop, don't stop, oh, oh…"

Suddenly, Hana pulled out before they got any further, Lou was miffed, "Hana, what… what the hell?!"

"I don't have sex with losers, Lou."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Lou, I'll let you take my seed and bear my children, but only if you win that race."

"But… but… Fine, I'll do the race."

Hana slapped her in the butt, "Now make me proud, bitch."

"Yes sir."

Out in the field, Lou finally got on the mark, everyone looked a little annoyed, especially Bell, "What kept you, Miss Sunshine?"

"I was… meditating."

"Oh… I get it."

"Shut up, Bell."

Later that night…

Behind a dumpster in a busy street, a blond and lavender-head were making love out in the open.

"You did a good job today, Lou."

"Thank you, Hana."

"It's time for you to get your grade, bitch."

"Yes sir."

She laid down on the cold asphalt, her face flush-red, as Hana proceeded to kiss her and fondle her nipples. After finishing with a bit of foreplay, Hana lifted her legs up to his shoulders and slowly inserted himself inside her.

"Ah, oooh, oh… oh yes, Hana…"

""You like it, you like that, bitch?"

"Yes, yes, I love it, feed my pussy, yeah, yeah…"

He slapped her breasts and then started suckling on her teats, Lou moaned louder and harder.

"Yeah, yeah… Oh, oh Hana…"

"Lou, Lou, I want you to carry my babies…"

"Yes… Yes Hana, I will carry your babies…"

"I love you Lou… I love you very much…"

"Me too, oh, oohh… Hana I can't take it anymore, please, cum in me, cum and give me your children!"

"Oh, oh my, oh Lou, you're still good at this as you've ever been!"

"Hana! Hana!"

"Lou!"

Both lovers continued their entrance into one another until, in a huge flow, a sticky, smelly fluid made its way down to her stockpile of eggs, and let it loose along with a huge wailing scream…

Elsewhere…

"You heard that, Bell?"

"That's the sound of victory, Biarce."

Bell was tied up on Biarce's bed with her arms on her back and winched to the ceiling, with jumper cable grips on her nipples attached on the other end with car batteries.

"Ready for some shock therapy, Bell?"

"Always ready, Biarce…"


End file.
